


we just want to date chwe hansol

by crore



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Maknae line centred, Multi, OT13 - Freeform, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Sexual Humor, adding tags and ships as i go, chatfic, crackfic, no idea what im doing tbh but hang with m e
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crore/pseuds/crore
Summary: everyone else is either a confident or panicked gay or in hansols case, a confused gay.alternatively - another seventeen chatfic ppl r getting tired of but its ot13





	1. Boo Seungkwan to the only ppl i can trust

**Lee Chan** added **Choi Seungcheol** , **Yoon Jeonghan** and 11 other people to chat

 

[13:47]

 

 **Chan:** does anyone want to go bowling with me and kwan

 

 **Yoon Jeonghan** changed chat name to **Family <3**

 

 **Yoon Jeonghan** changed **Lee Chan** ’s name to **bby dino**

 

 **bby dino:** why

 

 **Mingyu** : seungkwan is going?

 

 **Seungkwan:** yes….

 

 **Mingyu:** then nevermind

 

 **Hansol:** lol

 

 **Boo Seungkwan** kicked **Kim Mingyu** from chat

 

 **Hansol:** LOL

 

 **bby dino:** so does anyone wanna come

 

 **Soonyoung:** where r we going

 

 **Jihoon:** in studio so no

 

 **Choi Seungcheol** added **Kim Mingyu** to chat

 

 **Soonyoung:** nvm i gotta dance

 

 **Seokmin:** karoka?

 

 **Seokmin:** karaoke?

 

 **Joshua:** karoka

 

 **Wonwoo:** I want to go karaoke

 

 **Mingyu:** wait is seungkwan still coming

 

 **bby dino:** yes

 

 **Seungkwan:** ye s

 

 **Mingyu:** ok then nah

 

 **Jeonghan:** oh seungkwan is also going?

 

 **Jeonghan:** raincheck

 

 **Boo Seungkwan** changed **Kim Mingyu** ’s name to **stfu**

 

 **Jeonghan:** hey dont be mean to mingyu

 

 **Seungkwan:** jeonghan is a snake

 

 **Seungcheol:** ill go bowling with you chan

 

 **channie** to **leader cheol**

 

[13:58]

 

 **channie:** dont come with us

 

 **leader cheol:** im hurt

 

 **channie:** we just want hansol to come

 

 **leader cheol:** what why

 

 **leader cheol:** oh

 

 **leader cheol:** ill think of an excuse brb

 

 **channie:** thanks hyung

 

**Family <3 (13)**

 

[13:59]

 

 **Boo Seungkwan** changed **Yoon Jeonghan** ’s name to **snake**

 

 **snake:** what happened to respecting your hyungs

 

 **Seungkwan:** does anyone hear that hissing

 

 **snake:**.

 

 **Wonwoo:** So are we going to karaoke???

 

 **stfu:** does aynone want to take pics for insta with me

 

 **Minghao:** yes

 

 **bby dino:** @Wonwoo we’re gonna go bowling

 

 **Seokmin:** hyung ill go karaoke with you

 

 **Seungkwan:** your not going to come with us ???

 

 **Seokmin:** ure too good at bowling

 

 **Wonwoo:** *you’re

 

 **Seungkwan:** ok justified reason

 

 **Seungkwan:** wonwoo stop correctin g me

 

 **Boo Seungkwan** changed **Jeon Wonwoo** ’s name to **spellcheck**

 

 **Junhui:** did someone say my name because im here.

 

 **Joshua:** no.

 

 **spellcheck:** no

 

 **stfu** : no

 

 **Minghao:** no.

 

 **Seokmin:** no

 

 **Seokmin:** oh btw do u wanna go karaoke w me and wonwoo hyung

 

 **Junhui:** arent we going bowling

 

 **bby dino:** guy s i wanted us all to go bowling seungkwan was gonna teach me propely

 

 **spellcheck:** *Properly

 

 **Junhui:** ill go karaoke

 

 **bby dino:** why doesnt anyone wanna go bowling with me ?? :///

 

 **Seungcheol:** wait i cant anymore manager just texted me for a meeting sry

 

 **Seungkwan:** hansol where did u go do u wanna come with us

 

 **Hansol:** wut?

 

 **stfu:** dont go hansol

 

 **Seungkwan:** shut the fuck up mingyu

 

 **Jihoon:** stop blowing up my notifications .

 

 **Joshua:** you can turn off your notifications you know

 

 **Jihoon:** nah

 

 **Hansol:**? wuts happening

 

 **Lee Jihoon** changed **Chwe Hansol** ’s name to **?**

 

 **Jihoon:** ok bye

 

 **?:**?????

 

 **bby dino:** do u want to go bowling with us everoyne else is busy

 

 **Seokmin:** we’re gonna go karaoke !

 

 **Seungkwan:** u guys better not steal hansol from us

 

 **spellcheck:** I want to sing ballads

 

 **Seungkwan:** nvm hes definitely not gonna go with u guys

 

 **Minghao:** gyu and i are going to go take photos for instagram

 

 **?:** i havent posted on instagram for a long time

 

 **Seungkwan:** come bowling with us

 

 **bby dino:** you dont need to fOrcE yourself to take pictures for instagram hansol

 

 **stfu:** it’ll be funner than bowling though?

 

 **spellcheck:** *more fun

 

 **?:** wait so what am i doing

 

 **Seungkwan:** you’re going bowling with us

 

 **bby chan:** meet us in the living room in 10 min

 

 **?:** k cool

 

 **Boo Seungkwan** added **Chwe Hansol** and **Lee Chan** to chat

 

 **Boo Seungkwan** changed chat name to **the only ppl i can trust**

 

[14:02]

 

 **Seungkwan:** im in the living room where r u guys

 

 **Hansol:** finding my socks

 

 **Hansol:** wait

 

 **Chan:** im outside

 

 **Seungkwan:** why are u outside

 

 **Chan:** y not

 

 **Seungkwan:** ok

 

 **Seungkwan:** hansol where r u

 

 **Hansol:** im in the living room

 

 **Chan:** ...dude

 

 **Seungkwan:** hansol im in MY living room u live in a different block from us did u forget

 

 **Hansol:** oh ok omw

 

 **Seungkwan:** just meet us downstairs

 

 **Chan:** bet he doesnt

 

 **Seungkwan:** im not gonna bet for something when i know im going to lose

 

 **Chan:** bet

 

 **Seungkwan:** bet x2

 

 **Seungkwan:** chan where r u i cant see u

 

 **Chan:** im where the benches are im sitting down

 

 **Seungkwan:** ok i see u

 

 **Hansol** : k im in the living room where r u guys

 

 **Chan:** im sitting outside on the benches

 

 **Seungkwan:** just come down stairs

 

 **Seungkwan:** im tired

 

 **Chan:** remind me when this was a good idea

 

 **Hansol:** oh i can see u guys

 

 **leader cheol** to **channie**

 

[14:22]

 

 **leader cheol:** hows ur date

 

 **channie:** its not a date

 

 **leader cheol:** wait so im confused

 

 **channie:** hyung its not a date i swear

 

 **leader cheol:** i thought seungkwan likes hansol

 

 **leader cheol:** but i also thought you also like hansol

 

 **channie:** yeah but he also likes me

 

 **channie:** but i also like hansol

 

 **leader cheol:** ooh so u both like hansol

 

 **channie:** yeah

 

 **channie:** thats ok right?

 

 **leader cheol:** chan of course its ok

 

 **leader cheol:** i just wish u came and told me all this before

 

 **leader cheol:** wait so you also like seungkwan right

 

 **channie:** yeah

 

 **leader cheol:** wow impressed

 

 **leader cheol:** i thought hansol was the only one that could handle him

 

 **channie:** nah i definitely can handle seungkwan better than hansol

 

 **leader cheol:** ok but remember to use protection

 

 **channie:** hyung wtf!!!!!!

 

 **leader cheol:** joking!

 

 **leader cheol:** but remember you guys can always come to me for help

 

 **leader cheol:** it might not be obvious but

 

 **leader cheol:** jeonghan jisoo and i are dating

 

 **channie:** hyung everyone knows that

 

 **leader cheol:** wtf they do??!?

 

 **channie:** yeah

 

 **channie:** anyways we’re starting to play now i gtg

 

 **leader cheol:** dont forget u can always come to me if you ever need help

 

 **channie:** seungcheol hyung you’re always the one i go to when i need help

 

 **leader cheol:** <333 omg

 

 **leader cheol:** ok have fun on ur date

 

 **channie:** its not a date!!!!

 

 **channie:** ….ok … its sort of a date but hansol doesnt know

 

 **leader cheol:** ;)

 

**Family <3 (13)**

 

[14:29]

 

 **Seungcheol:** wtf no one told me they knew about me jeonghan and jisoo

 

 **snake:** babe everyone knows

 

 **Joshua:** wait everyone knows?

 

 **Jihoon:** you guys arent subtle you know….

 

 **snake:** aren’t you supposed to be working?

 

 **Jihoon:** …

 

 **Jihoon:** im taking a break

 

 **snake** changed **Lee Jihoon** ’s name to **liar**

 

 **Minghao:** oh are you guys finally admitting it?

 

 **Seungcheol:** you knew?

 

 **Minghao:** were we not supposed to

 

 **?:** wait wut u guys r togethr?

 

 **Joshua:** bro i told u this like last week

 

 **Seungcheol:** jisoo u told hansol???

 

 **Joshua:** hes the only person i told i sweAr

 

 **snake:** dont swear too hard u might get hurt

 

 **Joshua:** its not like he even remembers

 

 **?:** i wasnt even listening tbh sry josh

 

 **Seungkwan:** hansol stop texting its ur turn to bowl

 

 **?:** lol bye guys

 

 **stfu:** have fun in hell

 

 **Seungkwan:** why am i getting attacked today???

 

 **Junhui:** mignyu literally attacks u everyday

 

 **Seungcheol:** wait junhui do u know about me jeonghan and jisoo

 

 **Junhui:** haha do u know about minghao and me?

 

 **Junhui:** of course im not deaf

 

 **Seungcheol:** wait you and minghao are together????

 

 **Joshua:** cheol even we knew that

 

 **Seungcheol:** IM A BUSY MAN

 

 **spellcheck:** Are we talking about jeonghan jisoo and seungcheol fucking?

 

 **Soonyoung:** dude wtf

 

 **Seokmin:** im shocked

 

 **Soonyoung:** the real question is when ARENT we????

 

 **spellcheck:** Good point

 

 **liar:** guys youre distracting me

 

 **Seokmin:** hyung stop working

 

 **liar:** im not working ?

 

 **liar:** wait fuck i am working

 

 **Soonyoung:** same im also working

 

 **Seungcheol:** why do i know nothing about this group anymore

 

 **snake:** suspicious…..

 

 **Seungcheol:** ok now what?

 

 **snake:** nothing….

 

 **Seungcheol:** sigh.

 

 **baby boy** to **king hoonie**

 

[14:49]

 

 **baby boy:** jeonghan knows

 

 **king hoonie:** no he doesn’t

 

 **baby boy:** i swear he does

 

 **king hoonie:** shit you might be right

 

 **baby boy:** im always right yo

 

 **king hoonie** : when are you coming back up

 

 **baby boy:** sry they moved the vending machines ill be back up soon

 

 **king hoonie:** remember to get me coke

 

 **baby boy:** cocaine!!!!

 

 **king hoonie:** just…. come back soon i dont wanna wait long

 

 **baby boy:** miss me???

 

 **king hoonie:** just ur ass

 

 **baby boy:** stop im blushing

 


	2. baby boy to king hoonie

**king hoonie** to  **baby boy**

[9:02]

 

**king hoonie:** where are you

 

**baby boy:** no please and thank u?

 

**king hoonie:** where in that sentence could i fit that.

 

**baby boy:** good point

 

**baby boy:** im in the studio

 

**king hoonie:** good i’m going there now

 

**baby boy:** arent u supposed to be meeting with bumzu??

 

**king hoonie:** meeting got cancelled 

 

**baby boy:** so ur gonna schedule an appointment with me instead ;)

 

**king hoonie:** maybe if you’re good 

 

**baby boy:** im always good 

 

**king hoonie:** no you’re a brat

 

**king hoonie:** but you’ll be a good boy for me won’t you?

 

**baby boy:** i always wanna be a good boy for u hoonie

 

**king hoonie:** then you should have no problem waiting for me to finish writing the lyrics to our new song

 

**baby boy:** hmph jihoonnnnnnn

 

**king hoonie:** i thought you were going to be good?

 

**king hoonie:** hmm should i make you sit on my lap while i write

 

**king hoonie:** or maybe you don’t deserve that

 

**baby boy:** omg please 

 

**baby boy:** ill be good i promise

 

**king hoonie:** don’t make promises you can’t keep baby

 

**Seungcheol** to  **Family <3**

 

[9:28]

 

**Seungcheol:** what are the kids doing today?

 

**?:** seungkwan and chan want me to hang out with them again

 

**Seungcheol:** that was quick

 

**snake:** another date??

 

**bby dino:** hahahHAHhaha date??? what date?

 

**Seungkwan:** i s2g jeonghan say another word and i’ll cut a bitch 

 

**Minghao:** i thought u guys were just hanging out

 

**Seungkwan:** yEaH we weRE JUST HAnginG OUT

 

**?:** im confused lol

 

**stfu:** u guys r so lucky hes like that 

 

**?:** when r u guys gonna pic me up 

 

**Seokmin:** they’re gonnA pick U UP?? 

 

**?:** yeah???

 

**Seokmin:** sOONYOUNg whERE R U MY OTHER HALF 

 

**Soonyoung:** IM HERE 

 

**Soonyoung:** omg hansol they’re gonna pick u up?

 

**Seungkwan:** for the love of god shut up 

 

**Seokmin:** soonyoung can u believe- 

 

**Soonyoung:** i know~

 

**Seokmin:** they’re going to ‘pick him up’

 

**Soonyoung:** for their ‘hang out’ 

 

**Seungkwan** changed  **Soonyoung** ’s name to  **loud**

 

**Seungkwan** changed  **Seokmin** ’s name to  **LOUDER**

 

**Seungcheol:** your friendship with each other is honestly creeping me out

 

**LOUDER:** ure just jealous 

 

**Seungkwan:** be quiet 

 

**?:** do u guys not wanna pick me up now??

 

**stfu:** i cant believe… seungkwan is hurting hansol’s feelings…. 

 

**Seungkwan:** do you want to die?

 

**?:** seungkwan u know i can go meet u at the ice cream place myself right 

 

**bby dino:** hansol we want to pick you up 

 

**stfu:** guys who is banging on my door 

 

**stfu:** who ever it is youre lucky jihoons out 

 

**Seungkwan:** open the door so i can kill you 

 

**Seungcheol:** you’re going to take hansol to get ICE CREAM 

 

**Seungcheol:** sigh… im a proud father 

 

**Joshua:** I just woke up and I already hear seungkwan yelling 

 

**Joshua** changed  **Seungcheol** ’s name to  **Father**

 

**Joshua** changed  **Seungkwan** ’s name to  **Dramatic gay**

 

**Joshua:** i can hear mingyu screaming 

 

**Father:** youre not going to help him?

 

**Joshua:** Nah I’m busy 

 

**snake:** he’s not. he’s playing pokemon go on his phone 

 

**Father:** are you guys together??

 

**Joshua:** GUYS I caught a farfetchd 

 

**liar:** nerd. 

 

**snake:** yeah…. we’re hanging out 

 

**Father:** you guys didnt invite me?!

 

**Junhui:** i wonder what its like being in a relationship this toxic… 

 

**Minghao:** get your feet out of my face. 

 

**stfu:** minghao can we do 8bar tonight 

 

**Dramatic gay:** if you dont survive the morning you might not get there

 

**?:** seungkwan , chan came early without u 

 

**Dramatic gay:** k bye mingyu 

  
  


**hot stuff** to  **Best Relationship**

 

[9:34]

 

**hot stuff:** where are you guys 

 

**Masochist:** jisoos bed

 

**hot stuff:** why didnt u invite me…

 

**hot stuff:** my bed feels cold.. 

 

**Masochist:** stop being so dramatic and just get here 

 

**probably watching hentai:** I called you but you didn’t answer 

 

**hot stuff:** oh sorry 

 

**Masochist:** you better mean it or we’ll be doing more than just cuddle today 

 

**hot stuff:** wait can i come over 

 

**probably watching hentai:** you know we always leave a space for you cheollie 

 

**probably watching hentai:** jeonghans getting the gag out 

 

**hot stuff:** im coming over. 

 

**baby boy** to  **king hoonie**

 

[9:57]

 

**baby boy:** where are uuuuu

 

**king hoonie:** you can’t be patient?

 

**king hoonie:** im climbing up the stairs 

 

**baby boy:** im already waiting for u in ur studio 

 

**king hoonie:** already? 

 

**king hoonie:** you better not touch yourself till i get there

 

**baby boy:** im trying my best 

 

**king hoonie:** you always try your best with me don’t you?

 

**stfu** to  **Family <3**

 

[10:00]

 

**stfu:** wheres wonwoo 

 

**stfu:** hes not answering my texts

 

**Dramatic gay:** hes an intellectual 

 

**Father:** i saw him playing fortnight when i was leaving 

 

**stfu:** wtfs fortnight 

 

**spellcheck:** *fortnite 

 

**stfu:** u come online for THAT?

 

**spellcheck:** Are you still coming over?

 

**stfu:** yeah im omw already 

 

**spellcheck:** But I didn’t even reply you yet.

 

**stfu:** ill let u teach me how to play ur game?

 

**spellcheck:** Ok, I’ll get the other controller out!

 

**Junhui:** wow he even added an exclamation mark 

 

**stfu:** surprised u know what thats called 

 

**Junhui:** at least im not whipped 

 

**Minghao:** i can tell when youre lying

 

**stfu:** HA whipped 

 

**Minghao:** mingyu you find wonwoos collarbones sexy?

 

**stfu:** never mind 

 

**spellcheck:** Sorry what

 

**LOUDER:** omg… i can’t believe i just witnessed… jeon wonwoo forgot to put a question mark… what kind of world do we live in 

 

**LOUDER:** where is my ultimate bro to back me up

 

**LOUDER:** soonyoung where are you

 

**loud:** i told u im in the studio… im getting really desperate… please…

 

**LOUDER:** ok wtf 

 

**loud:** uh joke

 

**loud:** joke 

 

**loud:** guys

 

**loud:** joke 

 

**Father:** ok what the fuck 

 

**snake:** i thought that was cheollie who sent that but… 

 

**Father:** jeonghan- 

 

**liar:** haha soonyoung, what the fuck was that, what are you talking about i don’t know what you’re talking about you’re so weird ! 

 

**Father:** jihoon is suspiciously suspicious 

 

**snake:** and youre suspiciously still not next to me 

 

**LOUDER:** what is happening am i dreaming 

 

**spellcheck:** What the fuck did soonyoung just send. 

 

**spellcheck:** *Soonyoung

 

**Junhui:** guess hes not the only desperate one on this group chat 

 

**Junhui:** hmm mingyu?

 

**Minghao:** tbh i thought that was u to me lol 

 

**stfu:** why cant i get a moments worth of peace 

 

**Minghao:** i guess soonyoungs a sub?

 

**Minghao:** learn something new every day 

 

**Junhui:** i told u he was 

 

**bby dino:** what the fuck is happening on the groupchat 

 

**snake:** channie! 

 

**bby dino:** sorry 

 

**bby dino:** what the fucking fuck is fucking happening on the fucking groupchat 

 

**snake:** . 

 

**?:** chan get off ur phone ur supposed to help me make pancakes before seungkwan gets here 

 

**LOUDER:** ok cute but soonyoung what the fuck 

 

**?:** what happened 

 

**bby chan:** hansol dont- 

 

**?:** guys whats a sub lol 

 

**Junhui:** im going to teach you everything 

 

**Minghao:** jun please dont dm him 

 

**Junhui:** i have to, even chan knows 

 

**Junhui:** we could… teach him together… 

 

**Minghao:** jesus fucking christ 

 

**Minghao:** ok .

 

**bby chan:** can u guys not???

 

**bby chan:** at least do it on your private chat so i dont feel like gorging my eyes out

 

**Dramatic gay:** what tf do i smell something burning 

 

**Dramatic gay:** im outside the door 

 

**Dramatic gay:** ok wtf soonyoung do why is everyone freaking out

 

**Dramatic gay:** i hear channie yelling 

 

**Dramatic gay:** “woah dude calm down” hansol chwe 

 

**Dramatic gay:** dont fucking message hansol @Junhui @Minghao 

 

**Dramatic gay:** channie and i can teach him ourselves 

 

**Dramatic gay:** soonyoung … typed… that??? …. has no one mentioned how jihoon sounded nervous

 

**Dramatic gay:** why tf is no one replying me 

 

**stfu:** no one likes u. 

 

**Dramatic gay:** i breathed. 

 

**baby boy** to  **king hoonie**

 

[10:07]

 

**baby boy:** hoonie i screwed up 

 

**baby boy:** …. im going to kms 

 

**king hoonie:** oh shit soonyoung-

 

**king hoonie:** quick reply seokmin

 

**king hoonie** to  **baby boy**

 

[10:09]

 

**king hoonie:** good call

 

**king hoonie:** i should probably say something in the chat so they wont suspect me

 

**baby boy:** jihoon dont

 

**baby boy:** oh my god 

 

**baby boy:** maybe they wont notice 

 

**baby boy:** omg jihoon what are we gonna do 

 

**king hoonie:** why dont u think of a punishment hmm? 

 

**baby boy:** i cant believe you can still get kinky after what i just did 

 

**baby boy:** wanna fuck my face?

 

**king hoonie:** im walking down the corridor now. we will talk about what happened on the group chat afterwards 

 

**Chan** to  **the only ppl i can trust**

 

[10:40]

 

**Chan:** guys hurry up 

 

**Chan:** im waiting on the steps 

 

**Seungkwan:** hansols lost his other shoe… 

 

**Chan:** how

 

**Hansol:** its ok i found it 

 

**Seungkwan:** idk how 

 

**Hansol:** channie where r we going again

 

**Seungkwan:** we’re taking u to eat ice cream 

 

**Hansol:** aw sweet 

 

**Chan:** its like a 10 min walk from the dorm 

 

**Seungkwan:** they have good ice cream chan and i went there on a date before 

 

**Hansol:** nice i didnt know u guys were dating lol 

 

**Seungkwan:** literally everyone knows 

 

**Chan:** you didnt know…..????? we’ve kissed in front of u 

 

**Hansol:** do u think they have vanilla 

 

**Chan:** duh every ice cream place has vanilla

 

**Seungkwan:** where r u chan i cant see u 

 

**Chan:** im sitting down wait ill stand up 

 

**Seungkwan:** oh ok i see u now

 

**Hansol:** do u think they have the ice cream with the cookies in it 

 

**Chan:** seungkwan drag hansol with you hes too busy texting 

 

**Hansol:** now im rly craving ice cream 

 

**Hansol:** guys lets make getting ice cream our thing 

 

**Hansol:** lets make it a thing all of us do 

 

**Hansol:** like our special place 

 

**Seungkwan:** ur cute but we’re right next to you so do us a favour and get off ur phone so we can hold ur hand 

 

**Chan:** yeah it can be our special place 

 

**Chan:** hold my hand please

 

**Hansol:** k bye 

 

**Chan:** we’re next to you

 

**?** to  **Family <3**

 

[11:13]

 

**?:** did u guys know seungkwan and chan r dating 

 

**snake:** cheol cant talk right now but he nods 

 

**snake:** and he also found it out a day ago

 

**snake:** i’ve known for months 

 

**Joshua:** jeonghan get off ur phone and look after cheol 

 

**?:** bc i just found out lmao 

 

**Minghao:** hansol you’re literally the slowest one here 

 

**Minghao:** chan and seungkwan started dating a few weeks after me and junhui made things official 

 

**Junhui:** <3

 

**Minghao:** please tell me u knew we were dating right

 

**?:** hyung ofc i know u guys kiss all the time 

 

**?:** and the walls r also rly thin 

 

**bby chan:** please get off ur phone and eat ur ice cream 

 

**Junhui:** i definitely should dm hansol about bdsm he says he can hear us and yet he still knows nothing 

 

**Junhui:** minghao please let me 

 

**Minghao:** we need to make a seperate chat if we’re going to be discussing bdsm 

 

**?:** whats bdsm 

 

**Dramatic gay:** hansol get off ur phone before i take it off of u 

 

**Junhui:** see that is a dom right there 

 

**Minghao:** shut up 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh jeez it gets a bit nsfw hope thats cool - pls leave feedback and comments ! this fic has not been planned so anything u want to see just comment and maybe i can make it happen lol thanks for reading


	3. ?: ok gyu gyu

**Wen Junhui** added **Choi Seungcheol** and **Hong Joshua** to chat

 

**Wen Junhui** changed chat name to **bratty subs**

 

**Wen Junhui** changed name to **minghaos hoe**

**minghaos hoe** to **bratty subs**

 

[19:55]

 

**minghaos hoe:** listen,,,,,

 

**minghaos hoe:** should i … educate hansol

 

**Joshua:** why am i in this chat

 

**minghaos hoe:** arent u a sub

 

**Seungcheol:** what is this

 

**Seungcheol:** why am i here

 

**Joshua:** ur clearly the sub of our relationship cheollie

 

**minghaos hoe:** joshua isnt a sub?

 

**Seungcheol:** technically hes a switch

 

**Seungcheol:** but hes usually dom

 

**minghaos hoe:** bet thats fun

 

**Seungcheol:** shut up

 

**minghaos hoe:** wait so should i msg hansol

 

**Seungcheol:** no.

 

**Seungcheol:** if u do i’ll kill you

 

**minghaos hoe:** oooo kinky

 

**stfu** to **Family <3**

 

[20:02]

 

**stfu:** everyone else is cancelled

 

**stfu:** im officially wonwoos gamer buddy

 

**Dramatic Gay:** literally no one asked

 

**spellcheck:** Today was fun.

 

**Minghao:** hmmm of course it was wonwoo

 

**Junhui:** go get em babe

**stfu:** stfu

 

**Minghao:** thats rude...

 

**Junhui:** maybe u should punish him

 

**Father:** children not in the group chat

 

**Dramatic Gay:** yes its disgusting

 

**?:** i thought u liked orange flavour?

 

**Dramatic Gay:** im not talking about that sollie

 

**snake:** my heart

 

**snake:** sollie

 

**Joshua:** dont ruin it

 

**?:** why is minghao gonna punish mingyu

 

**bby dino:** why r u like this hansol

 

**?:** what

 

**?:** i was just wondering y minghao was gonna punish gyu

 

**Junhui** added **Minghao** and **Mingyu** to chat

 

[20:05]

**Junhui:** hey...

 

**Mingyu:** fuck no

 

**Minghao:** watch your language

 

**Junhui:** get him babe

 

**Mingyu:** bye .

 

**Mingyu** left the chat

 

**Minghao:** i told you it wasnt going to work

 

**Junhui:** i tried my best

 

**Junhui:** its no t my fault ur so kinky

 

**Junhui:** maybe we SHOULD get hansol

 

**Minghao:** seungcheol would kill u...

 

**Junhui:** god but he’d be so cute

 

**Junhui:** i wanna see u make him beg minghao,,,,,,

 

**Junhui:** please...

 

**Minghao:** fuck

 

**liar** to **Family <3 **

[20:32]

 

**liar:** people who arent recording the song tomorrow:

 

**liar:** i need 1 person to come in and take up soonyoungs space

 

**snake:** why

 

**liar:** dont ask questions

 

**snake:** why

 

**Joshua:** Why

 

**liar:** do u want lines?

 

**Junhui:** hah

 

**Minghao:** hah

 

**?:** hyung im free

 

**bby dino:** hansollll noooo o

 

**bby dino:** remember u promised you’ll watch a movie with us

 

**?:** o right

 

**?:** hyung nvm

 

**liar:** ok joshua ur coming in tmr at 8:30 dont be late

 

**Joshua:** Ok but Why

 

**liar:** bc i told u to

 

**Joshua:** cant mingyu and wonwoo do it

 

**Junhui:** arent they already doing it

 

**spellcheck:** Doing what?

 

**stfu:** GAMING

 

**stfu:** also @Joshua we’re already coming in tmr

 

**snake:** ok ok, im gonna come out and just say the obvious

 

**Joshua:** jeonghan no.

 

**liar:** why do i feel like i dont want to hear this

 

**snake:** joshua doesnt want to come tmr morning bc then he’ll miss out fucking into seungcheol

 

**liar:** please.stop.

 

**snake:** like u wouldnt do the same to ... cough

 

**liar:** joshua ur coming in anyway

 

**liar:** and jeonghan if u keep talking ill come and kill u

 

**snake:** u can try

 

**Dramatic Gay:** hmmmmm m why cant soonyoung record tmr

 

**Dramatic Gay:** what did u do to him jihoon

 

**liar:** wheres the hyung the disrespect......

 

**king hoonie** to **baby boy**

 

[20:42]

 

**king hoonie:** soonie theyre on to me

 

**king hoonie:** save me

 

**king hoonie:** where tf r u

 

**baby boy:** im nUrsinG my thRoaT

 

**baby boy:** im making tea

 

**king hoonie:** im sorry

 

**baby boy:** no ur not

 

**king hoonie:** youre right

 

**king hoonie:** but u cant deny the fact that you enjoyed it

 

**baby boy:** i definitely did

 

**baby boy:** even tho it was a punishment

 

**baby boy:** maybe i should let u punish me all the time

 

**king hoonie:** maybe i should do punish u once u get back since ur so needy

 

**baby boy:** hnnnn but nothing gets put in my mouth ok? I needa sing

 

**king hoonie:** anything for u

 

 

**loud** to **Family <3**

[20:44]

 

**loud:** i damaged my throat

 

**loud:** bc i was screaming

 

**Dramatic Gay:** sounds fake but ok

 

**Dramatic Gay:** @Hansol did u make it back good

 

**spellcheck:** Why do you need to ask that? He’s in the same apartment complex as us.

 

**stfu:** yeah ^ exactly

 

**spellcheck:** Thanks for supporting me Mingyu :)

 

**stfu:** alskdjalskdj

 

**spellcheck:**?

 

**stfu:** sry just had a heart attack im ok now

 

**stfu:** :)

 

**snake:** young love

 

**?:** yeah i made it back ok thanks kwan <3

 

**Dramatic Gay:** excuse me while i have a heart attack

 

**stfu:** so.. dramatic..

 

**Dramatic Gay:** @Chan defend me

 

**Dramatic Gay:** @Chan come to my room im crying

 

**bby dino:** who called

 

**bby dino:** omg so sweet

 

**?:** wuts happening

 

**stfu:** nothing hansollie <3

 

**Dramatic Gay:** u better shut the FUCK up mingyu

 

**?:** ok gyu gyu

 

**bby dino:** ok wait what

 

**stfu:** ha

 

**Dramatic Gay:** what universe is this

 

**?:** what r u talking about

 

**Dramatic Gay:** why did u call mingyu gyu gyu

 

**LOUDER:** im here whats happening

 

**LOUDER:** oh drama, i see

 

**?:** bc i like mingyu?

 

**bby dino:** what u do mean u like mingyu

 

**stfu:** ha

 

**Dramatic Gay:** channie where r u im crying

 

**?:** wut?????

 

**bby chan:** this is a sad day

 

**?:** mingyu can i tell them

 

**stfu:** sure baby

 

**Father:** OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK

 

**Joshua:** be quiet and watch silently cheollie

 

**?:** mingyu and i

 

**?:** we like to kiss each other

 

**Father:** omg

 

**spellcheck:** Mingyu is this true?

 

**spellcheck:** Does that mean I can kiss you too?

 

**Father:** o hmy go d....

 

**Joshua:** shhhhh

 

**stfu:** omg pleASE

 

**Dramatic Gay:** u an d mingyu..... kiss ... each other

 

**bby chan:** wait this might not be necessarily bad

 

**?:** yeah sometimes when jihoonies not around we cuddle and kiss

 

**?:** bc mingyus bed is cozy

 

**Junhui:** minghao message hansol now.

 

**Minghao:** wait i need to hear the end of this

 

**Dramatic Gay:** why dont u come to our bed

 

**Dramatic Gay:** and cuddle and kiss us??????

 

**?:** i thought u would only like to kiss chan??

 

**?:** some ppl only like one person apparently

 

**bby dino:** sollie pls come and kiss and cuddle with us

 

**bby dino:** pls....

 

**Dramatic Gay:** have u kissed anyone else

 

**?:** mingyu?

 

**Dramatic Gay:** ok but anyone else

 

**?:** idk i kiss wonwoo as well

 

**bby dino:** ok wow

 

**bby dino:** out of everyone

 

**bby dino:** did not expect wonwoo

 

**spellcheck:** Yeah Hansol comes over to my room and tries to game with me.

 

**stfu:** ok hansol did NOT tell me this

 

**?:** sorry gyu gyu

 

**Dramatic Gay:** @Chan where tf are u i texted like 5 minutes ago

 

**Dramatic Gay:** @Chan we’re too late hes been taken

 

**bby dino:** he didnt even answer the question yet

 

**bby dino:** hansol do u wanna come over and kiss us

 

**?:** r u sure?

 

**?:** i mean i rly wanna but like

 

**?:** i thought u and kwan only wanted each other

 

**Dramatic Gay:** omg

 

**bby dino:** no we want you as well

 

**?:** k cool ill come over then

 

**Dramatic Gay:** oh that was fast

 

**Dramatic Gay:** MINGYU

 

**stfu:** yes .

 

**Dramatic Gay:** wait chan do i have permission

 

**bby dino** : yeah go for it

 

**Dramatic Gay:** mingyu im gonna go to ur room before sollie gets here and aggressively make out with you

 

**stfu:** oddly specific

 

**stfu:** sure u can reach?

 

**Dramatic Gay:** is that a yes

 

**stfu:** @Wonwoo will u get mad

 

**spellcheck:** As long as you come over and kiss me later I don’t mind.

 

**stfu:** whats taking u so long then @Seungkwan

 

**Hansol** to **Family <3**

 

[20:59]

 

**?:** actually can i come tmr

 

**?:** tobi lou released a new album and i wanna listen

 

**?:** and i wanna sleep lol

 

**bby chan:** :((( only if u promise to definitely come over tmr

 

**bby chan:** its ok seungkwan isnt even back yet from making out with mingyu

 

**?:** i dont mind if u come over and listen with me

 

**bby chan:** ok ill be there

 

**?:** k

 

**Joshua:** young love <333

 

**snake:** does this mean i have permission to also play with hansol

 

**Joshua:** i think everyone wants to play with hansol tbh

 

**Minghao:** junhui wants to watch me make him beg

 

**snake:** thats hot

 

**Father:** what has happened to us

 

**Father:** where are my leaders

 

**Father:** we need to discuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol even i didnt expect this, but it IS a crack fic tho its oddly nsfw


	4. stfu: jealous boo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: there r probs so many plot holes and tbh i dont rly properly check if things make sense etc but have fun reading this is a super chill fic

 

**?** to  **Family <3 **

 

[13:21]

  
  


**?:** wait wut do u guys wanna play 

 

**LOUDER:** why am i so out of the loop 

 

**liar:** daddy will show u 

 

**Father:** what the fuck jihoon

 

**liar:** sry? 

 

**?:** whos daddy 

 

**stfu:** me

 

**?:** gyu?

 

**stfu:** gyu what?

 

**?:** wut????

 

**Father:** children go to sleep 

 

**Joshua:** u go to sleep first

 

**Joshua:** your bright screen is hurting my eyes 

 

**spellcheck:** *you’re 

 

**Joshua:** be quiet wonwoo ur not the one who has to wake up early to do recording

 

**spellcheck:** Ok. 

 

**Father:** joshua you hurt wonwoo 

 

**?:** im still confused what game r we gonna play 

 

**Junhui:** one that will leave u crying for more

 

**?:** idk that game sry junnie 

 

**Junhui:** hes so oblivious its precious

 

**Dramatic Gay:** do u mean stupid 

 

**Dramatic Gay:** where is chan 

 

**Dramatic Gay:** did he sex up hansol without m e 

 

**?:** wut no hes sleeping

  
  


**Father** to  **Family <3**

 

[7:13]

 

**Father:** im confused 

 

**Joshua:** when arent u 

 

**snake:** yeah when arent you 

 

**Father:** please…. shush 

 

**snake:** fine. 

 

**Father:** who DOESNT want hansol 

 

**Father:** it seems like mingyu and hansol have a thing

 

**Father:** then wonwoo and hansol have this other weird thing

 

**Father:** chan and seungkwan just want to actually date hansol 

 

**Father:** and jun and minghao ……

 

**snake:** just say fuck 

 

**bby dino:** wait who wants to fuck hansol?

 

**bby dino:** hes so cute 

 

**Junhui:** i want to watch minghao make hansol beg 

 

**Junhui:** just to clarify 

 

**Father:** im changing your screen name 

 

**Father** changed  **Junhui** ’s name to  **Sinner**

 

**Minghao:** seems accurate 

 

**LOUDER:** why is everyone here horny

 

**loud:** i dont know seokmin

 

**LOUDER:** gosh 

 

**snake:** ironic coming from you soonyoung. 

 

**loud:** sry what?

 

**loud:** also @Seungcheol i Do Not Want to fuck hansol 

 

**snake:** yeah bc someones already fucking u 

 

**loud:** wtf jeonghan

 

**Father:** so right now only one of u DOESNT want hansol 

 

**LOUDER:** doesnt that mean u three want to …?

 

**Joshua:** i sometimes forget that not everyone here has 2 braincells 

 

**LOUDER:** THANKS JOSH

 

**snake:** omg seokmin i thought we were friends 

 

**LOUDER:** i thought we were best friends 

 

**snake:** why out me 

 

**LOUDER:** u told me that u three liked other members tho

 

**snake:** oh god 

 

**liar:** this is interesting

 

**snake:** shut the fuck up jihoon

 

**liar:** sry jeonghan ur not my type 

 

**snake:** i know who is though…

 

**?:** hey guys 

 

**?:** oh whos jihoons type?

 

**loud:** you

 

**?:** awh thanks soonyoungie 

 

**king hoonie** to  **baby boy**

 

[7:24]

 

**king hoonie:** why 

 

**baby boy:** isnt it true tho?

 

**king hoonie:** yeah……

 

**king hoonie:** youre not mad?

 

**baby boy:** nah , its hansol 

 

**king hoonie:** i feel like u should be mad 

 

**baby boy:** hansols the exeption 

 

**king hoonie:** u mean the exception

 

**baby boy:** yes

 

**king hoonie:** what about mingyu tho

 

**baby boy:** nope that bean pole has enough dicks 

 

**king hoonie:** good point

 

**king hoonie:** wbu?

 

**baby boy:** nah im good 

 

**baby boy:** i just rly like u 

 

**king hoonie:** this is so greasy 

 

**baby boy:** i know ur smiling

 

**baby boy:** im all urs 

 

**king hoonie:** im so lucky to have u 

 

**baby boy:** alkfasldkjasldkaj

 

**baby boy:** now im blushing <3 <3 <3 

 

**King Hoonie:** do u think we can invite hansol 

 

**King Hoonie:** please 

 

**baby boy:** depends ;) 

 

**Hansol** to  **the only ppl i can trust**

 

[8:57]

 

**Hansol:** where r u guys

 

**Chan:** im in the bath room

 

**Hansol:** wheres seungkwannn

 

**Chan:** no idea 

 

**Hansol:** can u come back 

 

**Hansol:** im missin u 

 

**Chan:** i need to wash my face first

 

**Hansol:** channie

 

**Hansol:** channie

 

**Hansol:** cuddles 

 

**Seungkwan:** did someone say cuddles 

 

**Seungkwan:** ill be right there

 

**Hansol:** oh seungkwan 

 

**Hansol:** ur here

 

**Hansol:** y am i so lonely rn 

 

**Hansol:** chan?/

 

**Seungkwan:** hansol open the door 

 

**Hansol:** k

 

**Chan:** ok now theres no one in bed

 

**Chan:** where tf r u guys 

 

**Seungkwan:** i couldnt wait to cuddle hansol so we’re on the sofa

 

**Hansol:** i want to watch a movie 

 

**Hansol:** we were gonna yesterday but i wanted to listen to music 

 

**Hansol:** slkfjs omg ghl chan quick come  her er seungkwa n id bitinf m y nec k im ticka;ls

 

**Chan:** lol cute 

 

**Chan:** im almost done leave some hansol for me seungkwan

 

**Father** to  **Family <3**

 

[9:55]

 

**Father:** someone explain to me right now why sollies neck is bruised 

 

**Father:** he doesn’t want to tell me 

 

**snake:** he either got choked or its hickies 

 

**loud:** didn’t know hansol was into choking 

 

**?:** ? im not

 

**Father:** then why cant you tell us what happened to your neck 

 

**Father:** if its allergies i have to take you to the doctor 

 

**?:** what if i dont want to go to the doctor 

 

**Father:** then ill force you

 

**?:** ur not my dad! 

 

**snake:** hansols right

 

**Father:** jeonghan dont..

 

**snake:** he’s your daddy 

 

**?:** seungcheols my daddy?

 

**snake:** yup 

 

**LOUDER:** im so glad im not part of this. 

 

**Father:** im not . 

 

**snake:** i know u want to be though 

 

**Father:** jeonghan…. do you have to reveal everything 

 

**Joshua:** cheollies right jeonghan , if he wants hansol to call him daddy- let him tell hansol himself. 

 

**snake:** sorry joshuji~ i just want us to be truthful to each other 

 

**Father:** joshua why did you have to word it like that

 

**Father:** now hansols gonna run 

 

**?:** nah im cool 

 

**Jun:** wow i didnt know joshua was the Ultimate Dom in your group 

 

**snake:** he’s not. 

 

**Father:** he is

 

**snake:** excuse me?

 

**Joshua:** i am. 

 

**loud:** ….. so what  _ did  _ happen to hansols neck?

 

**snake:** don’t interrupt me 

 

**loud:** im not seungcheol hyung u cant boss me around 

 

**snake:** i know someone who will 

 

**liar:** what does that mean 

 

**snake:** you know . 

 

**Minghao:** im just going to tell everyone ok hansol 

 

**?:** hyungg please dont its embarrassing

 

**?:** wheres seungkwan 

 

**?:** and chan 

 

**Minghao:** when i got home after going to the gym 

 

**stfu:** arm day?

 

**Minghao:** yeah 

 

**stfu:** didn’t invite me ? :( 

 

**Minghao:** you have enough 

 

**Minghao:** ANYWAY 

 

**Minghao:** i found hansol hyung under seungkwan and chan 

 

**Minghao:** and they were all making out with each other 

 

**Minghao:** specifically with hansols neck 

 

**stfu:** when will it be my turn….. 

 

**Father:** oh is that what happened 

 

**?:** yeah 

 

**?:** im sorry 

 

**?:** daddy 

 

**snake:** hansol u should tell him that face to face he just groaned 

 

**Joshua:** jeonghan shut up 

 

**snake:** . 

 

**snake:** rude. 

 

**Father:** its ok sollie 

 

**Father:** just dont do it where your shirt cant cover ok?

 

**Father:** we don’t want accusations sent about abuse 

 

**liar:** wait so we can only do light choking?

 

**Father:** ok wtf jihoon 

 

**Father:** who do you want to kill 

 

**liar:** nobody. 

 

**Jun:** everyone knows ur lying, liar. 

 

**baby boy** to  **King Hoonie**

 

[10:02]

 

**baby boy:** oh so u wanted to choke me with more than your dick?

 

**king hoonie:** shut up. 

 

**baby boy:** i think jeonghan knows 

 

**king hoonie:** youre so smart 

 

**baby boy:** thanks <333 

 

**baby boy:** what r we gonna do 

 

**king hoonie:** idk 

 

**king hoonie:** i wanna suck ur dick 

 

**baby boy:** im in bed but hansols not here 

 

**king hoonie:** ok see ya 

 

**king hoonie:** no touching 

 

**baby boy:** :(( ok

 

**bby dino** to  **Family <3**

 

[10:08]

 

**bby dino:** sorry sollie 

 

**bby dino:** i didnt know it was so bad 

 

**bby dino:** where did u go i wanna see 

 

**?:** im practicing

 

**Sinner:** i saw him today his entire neck is bruised it looks like he got choked 

 

**bby dino:** jun, sollie doesnt like to get choked 

 

**bby dino:** not everybody goes as hard as u 

 

**?:** chan r u gonna come 

 

**Sinner:** its a shame nobody goes as hard as me 

 

**Minghao:** not everyones a freak like you

 

**Sinner:** do u mean like us <3 

 

**Minghao:** tbf youre the one who encourages me all the time. 

 

**Sinner:** but u still do it~

 

**Minghao:** for love. 

 

**liar:** this is so romantic. 

 

**Minghao:** stfu jihoon its not like youre with anyone 

 

**Sinner:** yeah jihoon who r u to judge >:( 

 

**liar:** . 

 

**liar:** nevermind . 

 

**snake:** lol 

 

**Maschonist** to  **Best Relationship**

 

[10:10]

 

**Maschonist:** hey sluts 

 

**hot stuff:** what. 

 

**hot stuff:** and why

 

**Maschonist:** jihoon and soonyoung are fucking 

 

**probably watching hentai:** how did you find out

 

**Maschonist:** you don’t see surprised 

 

**Maschonist:** oof i see cheollie hasnt stopped typing yet lets get ready joshhuji

 

**hot stuff:** why tf am i always the last one to find out about thiese kind of things skldjalk im supposed to be the leader and i dont even know whos fucking who at this point i didnt even know wonwoo and hansol made out occassionally alskdjalskdj i did nt even know minghao and jun were together why am i so duvskdjfs 

 

**probably watching hentai:** babe thats a lot 

 

**probably watching hentai:** want me to come cuddle you

 

**hot stuff:** please? 

 

**Maschonist:** ill meet up with u guys once i finish getting my strawberry milk 

 

**Maschonist:** cheollie i only know bc theyre too obvious 

 

**probably watching hentai:** i mean i kind of suspected - 

 

**Maschonist:** are you trying to make things worse jisoo ??????

 

**probably watching hentai:** <3 

 

**probably watching hentai:** cheollie where r u 

 

**hot stuff:** at least im not the last to know this time 

 

**hot stuff:** im in the company building 

 

**Maschonist:** anyway as i was saying 

 

**Mashonist:** i wanna make them spill their tea 

 

**hot stuff:** but this is jihoon

 

**hot stuff:** hes very unlikely to 

 

**probably watching hentai:** cheols got a point

 

**probably watching hentai:** and didnt jihoon say he liked hansol 

 

**Maschonist:** no soonyoung said jihoon liked hansol 

 

**Maschonist:** and the only way soonyoung wouldve known that would be bc he and jihoon are fucking

 

**probably watching hentai:** i dont understand your logic 

 

**probably watching hentai:** but i know you well enough to know theres no stopping you

 

**hot stuff:** ^^ 

 

**hot stuff:** be careful 

 

**hot stuff:** if u screw it up ill screw u up 

 

**Maschonist:** im not gonna hurt them lol ill just give them a little push

 

**probably watching hentai:** “little” 

 

**probably watching hentai:** did u hear that cheol 

 

**hot stuff:** i cant wait to see how this turns out to be then 

 

**hot stuff:** jisoo where are you 

 

**probably watching hentai:** patience babe 

 

**?** to  **Family <3**

 

[10:22]

 

**?:** omg wheres kwan and chan

 

**?:** wait we have a group chat lol bye

 

**stfu:** thats so rude 

 

**stfu:** bad boy

 

**?:** :(( sorry gyu

 

**stfu:** come and sit on my lap 

 

**?:** i cant im tryna find kwan and chan

 

**stfu:** promise me youll come and sit on my lap later then 

 

**stfu:** preferably when seungkwan is around

 

**?:** ok 

 

**Hansol** to  **the only ppl i can trust**

 

[10:23]

 

**Hansol:** where r u guys

 

**Hansol:** :((((((((

 

**Hansol:** hello 

 

**Hansol:** ok then 

 

**?** to  **Family <3**

 

[10:23]

 

**?:** mingyu where r u i want to sit on ur lap 

 

**stfu:** oh?

 

**stfu:** what made you change your mind

 

**spellcheck:** Please no nsfw on the chat please.

 

**?:** oh wonu can u come here as well 

 

**stfu:** im in the living room 

 

**stfu:** omg is wonwoo gonna come over as well 

 

**spellcheck:** Why am I coming over? 

 

**?:** bc u pet my hair rly nice 

 

**stfu:** i want my hair to be pet 

 

**?:** do u want me to pet

 

**stfu:** no offence hansol but ur too soft 

 

**spellcheck:** I’m coming over 

 

**spellcheck:** I can pet your hair too, Mingyu. 

 

**Dramatic Gay:** wtf hansol dont go to mingyu 

 

**stfu:** ur too late he just walked in 

 

**stfu:** jealous boo?

 

**Dramatic Gay:** im being betrayed 

 

**stfu:** no u just dont reply to your texts 

 

**Dramatic Gay:** this is the worst day of my life

 

**stfu:** wonwoo is gonna come over and pet my hair and sollies gonna sit on my lap this is the Best Day 

 

**spellcheck:** Puppy needs to calm down.

 

**stfu:** woah 

 

**spellcheck:** Is that ok?

 

**stfu:** definitely 

 

**Dramatic Gay:** disgusting. 

 

**Seungkwan** to  **the only ppl i can trust**

 

[10:26]

 

**Seungkwan:** sollie why did u go to mingyu :( 

 

**Seungkwan:** are u upset with me 

 

**Hansol:** nah i just wanted to sit on someones lap 

 

**Hansol:** and mingyu offered so 

 

**Seungkwan:** well technically he demanded …

 

**Hansol:** eh idc 

 

**Seungkwan:** wheres chan

 

**Hansol:** probs resting 

 

**Hansol:** i gtg mingyu is scolding me 

 

**Seungkwan:** hes not your dad 

 

**Hansol:** yes he is -mingyu

 

**Seungkwan:** get out of this group chat mingyu for fucks sake 

 

**Hansol:** jealous boo? -mingyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im probs gonna upload a new fic (thats actually properly written lol) stay tuned for more 
> 
> pls leave kudos and comments ! tell me what u guys r looking forward to and want! it rly would help drive things forward


	5. liar: everything is ruined

**LOUDER** to **family <3**

 

[11:47]

 

**LOUDER:** this is porn.

 

**Father:** im sorry?????

 

**LOUDER:** seungcheol you need to put down some ground rules before i gorge my eyes out of my skull

 

**Joshua:** That doesn’t sound appealing

 

**LOUDER:** its not

 

**LOUDER:** i come back home…. with the intention of resting

 

**LOUDER:** the once i set foot into the dorm i am once again reminded of how horny everyone is

 

**Father:** fuck sorry did u hear us?

 

**LOUDER:** uh no

 

**LOUDER:** BUT i did hear a mingyu wonwoo and hansol engage in some serious PDA

 

**LOUDER:** disgusting

 

**liar:** everything is ruined

 

**LOUDER:** exactly jihoon.

 

**loud:** what were they doing

 

**LOUDER:** it was so gross

 

**stfu:** seokmin is overreacting i think.

 

**LOUDER:** fuck you im not

 

**Spellcheck:** It wasn’t bad.

 

**LOUDER:** fuck you too

 

**Spellcheck:** Hansol would like to say that it isn’t his fault that you ran into the door when you were trying to get away.

 

**Spellcheck:** His phone is in the other room and he doesn’t want to move.

 

**snake:** gasp is he cockwarming

 

**Father:** OK. that sort of thing is not allowed.

 

**LOUDER:** can you guys just let me finish speaking please

 

**Spellcheck:** You’re texting.

 

**LOUDER:** not the point mr literal

 

**LOUDER:** i walked into the dorm right

 

**LOUDER:** and i saw

 

**LOUDER:** hansol sitting on mingyu’s lap

 

**snake:** thats nothing

 

**LOUDER:** and next to them was wonwoo and he was petting their heads

 

**LOUDER:** hansol woke up when i got back

 

**LOUDER:** but wonwoo was whispering things in mingyus ear and im pretty sure i saw some DICK

 

**snake:** please stop texting like soonyoung

 

**LOUDER:** sorry hyung <3

 

**Father:** oh is that it?

 

**loud:** lol i thought u were gonna say u found them fucking each other

 

**liar:** same

 

**snake:** hmm soonyoung and jihoon seem to have a lot of chemistry these days

 

**liar:** ….no??????

 

**LOUDER:** what do you mean is that it @Seungcheol

 

**LOUDER:** i was so horrified i screamed and tried to run out of the door

 

**Spellcheck:** Hansol would like to reiterate that he apologises.

 

**Dramatic Gay:** omg~ hansollie must have looked so cute

 

**LOUDER:** vomits

 

**stfu:** fuck seokmin u made hansol get off my lap

 

**Dramatic Gay:** seokmin why

 

**Dramatic Gay:** also good job

 

**stfu:** D:

 

**Dramatic Gay:** i dont care.

 

**snake:** hmm seems like someone’s jealous

 

**LOUDER:** more like possessive..

 

**snake:** thats probably more accurate

 

**Dramatic Gay:** im just hurt that hansol chose mingyu over me ?

 

**Dramatic Gay:** here i thought i was the favourite

 

**liar:** weird bc he ran from the dorm to the offices just to find seungcheol

 

**Father:** he did?

 

**liar:** yeah he just came into the recording studio and asked where you where

 

**loud:** u better take care of him he looked like he was gonna cry

 

**Sinner:** this is actually so soft

 

**Minghao:** im actually surprised you managed to send a text w/o any innuendos

 

**Sinner:** u people disrespect me

 

**Dramatic Gay:** SEOKMIN THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT

 

**Sinner:** i seem to have come at the right time to catch some daily entertainment

 

**Father:** hansol if u can read this im in the dance room 3

 

**LOUDER:** WHY is this MY fault

 

**snake:** seungkwan stop pointing ur finger at my bff

 

**LOUDER:** <3

 

**Dramatic Gay:** u said u wanted to vomit

 

**LOUDER:** yeah and

 

**Dramatic Gay:** bc of hansol

 

**LOUDER:** oh

 

**LOUDER:** no

 

**liar:** you fucked up

 

**LOUDER:** i didnt mean it like that thoug

 

**LOUDER:** i meant the pda

 

**LOUDER:** oh fuck

 

**loud:** seokminnie oh no

 

**loud:** its not ur fault hansol probs misunderstood

 

**snake:** come to the living room my child

 

**LOUDER:** ok

 

**Cheol** to **Dori Dori**

 

[12:02]

 

**Cheol:** hansol

 

**Cheol:** jihoon said you were looking for me

 

**Cheol:** im in the dance studio room

 

**Cheol:** room 3

 

**Dori Dori:** ok

 

**Cheol:** you’re ok?

 

**Dori Dori:** i dont know what i am anymore

 

**Cheol:** you’re our hansollie

 

**Cheol:** we all love you

 

**Cheol:** just tell me why you ran out of the dorm

 

**Dori Dori:** cuz i thought seokmin might get mad at me

 

**Dori Dori** : and cuz he might thik im being gross :((((

 

**Cheol:** oh baby

 

**Cheol:** i think you misunderstood seokmin

 

**Cheol:** he just saw you and mingyu getting your heads pet and he probably got jealous

 

**Dori Dori:** r u sure it wasnt cuz i was on mingyus lap

 

**Dori Dori:** im sorry cheol i shudnt do that kind of stuff in the living room

 

**Cheol:** no its ok

 

**Cheol:** seokmin just overreacted

 

**Cheol:** you know he doesnt like excessive skinship

 

**Dori Dori:** i know but kissing

 

**Cheol:** so?

 

**Dori Dori:** u kno kissing like

 

**Dori Dori:** with tongues and stuf

 

**Dori Dori:** its kind of gay .

 

**Cheol:** lol sorry but it is gay

 

**Cheol:** in a very good way

 

**Dori Dori:** its cool?

 

**Cheol:** coming from a guy in a polyamorous relationship i can safely say im perfectly fine with all the gayness thats being exposed

 

**Dori Dori:** ok cool

 

**Dori Dori:** am i allowed to kiss u

 

**Cheol:** im pretty sure you’re allowed to kiss any of us hansol

 

**Cheol:** but yeah

 

**Dori Dori:** can u hug me for a while

 

**Dori Dori:** when i find u

 

**Dori Dori:** and maybe like cuddle

 

**Cheol:** ofc just come into the room i can see your shadow underneath the door

 

**Dori Dori:** sry just scared to come in lol

 

**Cheol:** come in whenever you feel ready hansollie

 

**Cheol:** i’ll take care of you

 

**Dori Dori:** ok

 

**Minnie** to **headphone boi**

 

[12:12]

 

**Minnie:** hansol im sorry for what i said

 

**Minnie:** jeonghan and i talked and i realise that you probably think im mad at you

 

**Minnie:** im not just so you know

 

**Minnie:** we’re buds bro

 

**Minnie:** i love you for whatever

 

**Minnie:** but mingyus disgusting i literally have no attraction to that man

 

**Minnie:** hes just a big dog who salivates everywhere

 

**Minnie:** even though he does clean up well

 

**Minnie:** WHATEVER

 

**Minnie:** i just wanna say that you’re my bro hansol and i didn’t mean what i said in the way you probably thought i did

 

**Minnie:** i love you bro

 

**Father** to **Family <3**

 

[12:15]

 

**Father:** just so you guys know

 

**Father:** hansols with me

 

**Father:** we’re just cuddling

 

**Father:** and everything is good

 

**LOUDER:** i texted him

 

**LOUDER:** can you make sure he reads it

 

**LOUDER:** he doesn’t have to answer straight away

 

**Father:** yup ill make sure he gets it

 

**Father:** you’re not in trouble seokmin

 

**LOUDER:** i know i just want to make sure hansol it ok

 

**snake:** i love how this family communicates so effectively

 

**snake:** it makes my heart warm

 

**liar:** what heart lol

 

**snake:** bitch don’t test me

 

**liar:** or what?

 

**snake:** or i’ll spill everything you’re trying to hide

 

**snake:** thats right

 

**snake:** scared?

 

**liar:**?

 

**liar:** wtf

 

**loud:** just ignore him babe

 

**snake:** oH?

 

**liar:** soonyoung.

 

**liar:** what?

 

**loud:** oh sorry

 

**loud:** im calling everyone babe now.

 

**snake:** interesting

 

**loud:** whats interesting babe

 

**snake:** please dont call me that you dont have my consent

 

**loud:** sorry babe

 

**loud:** whoops

 

**liar:** you’re terrible.

 

**loud:** i know.

 

**king hoonie** to **baby boy**

 

[12:20]

 

**king hoonie:** why

 

**king hoonie:** why did you say that

 

**baby boy:** im soRRY

 

**baby boy:** it slipped

 

**baby boy:** at least no one suspects anything?

 

**king hoonie:** im pretty sure jeonghan knows but he doesnt actually know

 

**king hoonie:** do you understand what i mean

 

**baby boy:** im gonna pretend i do

 

**baby boy:** why are we texting in the same room

 

**baby boy:** go back to work

 

**king hoonie:** i didn’t want to talk

 

**baby boy:** u yelped when u saw the text i sent

 

**king hoonie:** no i didn’t .

 

**baby boy:** i was in the same room as u bro

 

**king hoonie:** please dont call me bro

 

**baby boy:** would you rather bro or babe

 

**king hoonie:** you know what i would prefer

 

**king hoonie:** stop texting me its already difficult to concentrate

 

**baby boy:** u texted me first tho

 

**baby boy:** just stop looking at me u pervert i see u

 

**king hoonie:** but its so difficult to work when youre sitting there looking all pretty

 

**baby boy:** i didnt even dress nice today

 

**baby boy:** i look like a sack of potatoes

 

**king hoonie:** why cant you just take the freaking complimENT

 

**baby boy:** sorry babe

 

**king hoonie:** youre so uncultured,

 

**baby boy:** wym?

 

**headphone boi** to **Minnie**

 

[12:37]

 

**headphone boi:** sry i couldnt reply right away seungcheol wanted all my attention

 

**headphone boi:** we were doing gay stuff

 

**headphone boi** : but i get it

 

**headphone boi:** i was a lil hurt and confuzled cuz like

 

**headphone boi:** we cuddle and shit

 

**headphone boi:** and i thought that cuz i was doing it with other ppl it made u think i was gross D:

 

**headphone boi:** but now i know its cuz of mingyu lmao

 

**headphone boi:** but i love u to o bro  <3

 

**Minnie:** im totally cool with the gay stuff bro

 

**Minnie:** like i’ll cuddle and shit too but i dont think id ever kiss gyu even if someone paid me

 

**Minnie:** like u know he doesnt wash his hands right

 

**headphone boi:** yeah but if its clean then do u need to wash ur hands?

 

**Minnie:** i dont have ur logic hansol i cant relate

 

**Minnie:** but we’re cool right

 

**headphone boi:** yeah man

 

**headphone boi:** ur my birthday bro

 

**Minnie:** nice one birthday bro

 

**Minnie:** have fun doing gay stuff with seungcheol

 

**headphone boi:** thx love u

 

**Minnie:** <3

 

**?** to **Family <3**

 

[14:14]

 

**?:** why is soonyoung calling jeonghan babe

 

**liar:** because hes terrible.

 

**?:** cool

 

**?:** so is he gonna call me babe now

 

**liar:** you have enough people calling u that already

 

**?:** wym

 

**liar:** get away u parasite

 

**Father:** ok jihoon wtf

 

**?:** lmao parasite

 

**?:** mood

 

**bby dino:** how is that a mood

 

**snake:** sounds like someone is being a little bit possessive

 

**snake:** have uninteresting…

 

**Father:** jeonghan stop.

 

**bby dino:** jeonghan ur ssaying it like it iss interessting

 

**snake:** why all the ss

 

**snake:** also seungcheol what are you gonna do? stop me?

 

**Joshua:** bc youre a snake egghead

 

**Father:** yes ?

 

**bby dino:** what are you hiding……

 

**snake:** ill spank u bitch

 

**?:** yo chan will u call me babe

 

**bby dino:** im busy rn

 

**Father:** no thanks bye

 

**bby dino:** @Jeonghan reply coward

 

**Dramatic Gay:** ILL DO IT

 

**Dramatic Gay:** babe

 

**?:** i didnt ask u tho

 

**stfu:** oof

 

**stfu:** go off

 

**snake:** what do u have in exchange for the information

 

**Dramatic Gay:** ill smack ur face mingyu

 

**liar:** dont

 

**snake:** @Jihoon what will u give to keep ur secrets safe

 

**Dramatic Gay:** secrets is plural

 

**Dramatic Gay:** wtf jihoon i thought we were friends

 

**liar:** and there are some days when i wish i werent

 

**?:** seungkwan i dont think i like babe as a nickname

 

**Dramatic Gay:** it’s not a nickname its a PET name theres a difference

 

**?:**????im not a dog

 

**LOUDER:** ur a dawg

 

**?:** u got my back bro

 

**LOUDER:** ofc bro

 

**loud:** brO?????

 

**Dramatic Gay:** it doesn’t mean you’re a dog hansol

 

**LOUDER:** IM SORRY BRO

 

**?:** bros

 

**loud:** im being replaced

 

**snake:** and i know who will take seokmins place…

 

**?:** im not a puppy

 

**Spellcheck:** He’s right. Mingyu is.

 

**Spellcheck:** Why does Jeonghan sound like he’s plotting someone’s death?

 

**Sinner:** here and ready to kinkshame

 

**Sinner:** ah mingyu the puppy????

 

**stfu:** i stg wen junhui ill kill u

 

**Sinner:** thought u were daddy

 

**stfu:** stop kinkshaming me

 

**Minghao:** but kinkshame IS my kink

 

**stfu:** SCREAMS

 

**liar:** i want to die

 

**bby dino:** no one has time for your angst ill find out your secrets until the day i DIE

 

**Sinner:** minghao u ruin everything .

 

**liar:**.

 

**Minghao:** you’re a furry.

 

**stfu:** heh

 

**Sinner:** mingyu u wanna find out what its like to sleep with me or smth?

 

**?:** guys do i look like a puppy

 

**stfu:** gross

 

**snake:** ofc youre so cute

 

**?:** uwu thanks jeonghannie hyung

 

**Father:** im Shocked?

 

**Dramatic Gay:** omg hansol do the uwu again it was so cute

 

**?:** ok lol uwu

 

**Dramatic Gay:** UWUWUWUWUWUWU

 

**Father:** where are MY compliments hannie

 

**snake:** u dont deserve them traitor

 

**Father:** what the fuck why not

 

**snake:** u tried to stop me?

 

**Joshua:** You all need jesus

 

**Joshua:** Also egghead you need to tone it down you’re getting too excited

 

**snake:** bitch?

 

**Joshua:** Yes, bitch?

 

**Sinner:** woah dom off

 

**?:** u mean go off?

 

**Sinner:** no.

 

**bby dino:** hey hansol

 

**bby dino:** why did seungcheol hyung get cuddle times and i dont :(

 

**?:** :(( arent u busy rn

 

**bby dino:** im free for a few hours

 

**Dramatic Gay:** can i join

 

**?:** seungkwannie yes we havent cuddled in so long D:

 

**Dramatic Gay:** i am in Love

 

**?:** :D

 

**snake:** u know who else is in love?

 

**Minghao:** who

 

**snake:** jihoon

 

**?:** where should we cuddle

 

**?:** wait wat

 

**Sinner:** gasp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sry for super late update? i kinda just go and write this fic when i get stressed and have time lmao- sry for mistakes i dont read though the finished version well after writing 
> 
> pls leave feedback, what you like and what you'd like to see!
> 
> should i expose jihoon in the next chapt or not

**Author's Note:**

> hey im supposed to be writing a peter pan!vernon fic but thats going extremely slowly and im also supposed to be writing the second part of my soulmate series but instead im writing this. 
> 
> its my first time doing a chatfic and ive done this rather spontaneously so forgive me if there are any huge mistakes or plot holes and just blame it on my shitting writing and planning
> 
> thanks for reading ! pls leave kudos or comments if u enjoyed!!
> 
> come join me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/hansollievc)


End file.
